Sang Penyihir Strategik dari SMA Sihir ke-8
by DarkManta
Summary: Meninggal dan terlahir di dunia di mana tokoh-tokoh anime favoritku benar-benar nyata seakan hanyalah khayalan semata bagiku tapi percaya atau tidak, hal itu benar-benar terjadi padaku. Oke karena aku sudah terlahir kembali di dunia Mahouka, akan kunikmati dunia ini sepuasnya. Bersiaplah Onii-sama. Aku datang ha ha ha
1. Chapter 1

**Sekedar iseng coba-coba menulis fanfiction.**

 **Terinspirasi dari fanfic Otome Game**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki Mahouka kokosei no rettosei dan semua karakter kanon kecuali OC**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Namaku Rosellia Diaz.

Orang-orang disekitarku biasa memanggilkan dengan nama Rose atau Diaz

Walaupun umurku baru 15 tahun, aku adalah anak kuliahan yang saat ini sedang menempuh semester akhir di universitas Harvard di Boston.

Hal ini membuat orang-orang disekitarku menjulukiku sebagai anak jenius. Aku pun menjadi kebanggaan keluargaku. Walaupun hal ini membuatku bahagia, tetapi sekelas dan belajar bersama dengan orang yang jauh lebih tua darimu bisa membuatmu merasa kesepian karena sulit mendapatkan teman yang dapat benar-benar mengerti dirimu.

Saat aku bosan dari tugas perkuiahan atau terdapat waktu luang, aku suka menonton anime-anime dari Jepang. Terus terang bagi aku yang hampir tidak punya teman ini, mengikuti anime menjadi semacam pengisi kekosongan hatiku. Ahhh...aku merasa kehidupanku ini benar-benar sepi.

Salah satu anime favoritku adalah anime "Mahouka kokousei no rettosei". Anime ini bercerita tentang dua bersaudara, Tatsuya dan Miyuki shiba yang baru memasuki sekolah sihir. Miyuki yang mempunyai bakat sihir luar biasa dan wajah yang sangat cantik bagaikan dewi sangat bertolak belakang dengan kakaknya Tatsuya yang harus masuk Course 2 yang sering direndahkan oleh murid-murid lain di course 1. Yang membuatku tertarik dengan anime ini adalah sikap Miyuki kepada kakaknya. Miyuki ini memiliki penyakit yang disebut Bro-con tingkat akut. Sikapnya terhadap tatsuya lebih mirip sikap seorang gadis terhadap pacar pujaanya daripada adik terhadap kakaknya. Ditambah dengan bumbu pertarungan-pertarungan sihir seru, Anime ini sukses menjadi favoritku untuk tahun ini he he.

Selain Mahouka aku juga mempunyai anime favorit yang lain. Aku lupa judulnya tetapi temanya sama dengan Mahouka yaitu tentang perang sihir.

Oke kuputuskan hari ini akan kehabiskan nonton seluruh episodenya he he

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosellia POV

Sore ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah seharian menghadiri seminar di kampusku.

Hari sudah menjelang malam dan lampu-lampu jalan pun sudah mulai dinyalakan.

Aku berjalan sendirian menuju rumahku yang berjarak tak jauh dari kampus.

Mungkin karena kecapean setelah seharian berkutat dengan jurnal-jurnal penelitian atau mungkin juga karena aku sudah tidak sabaran ingin menonton anime favoritku, aku tidak melihat lampu merah saat akan menyeberang di pertigaan jalan dekat rumahku.

Hal terakhir yang kuingat hanyalah silau sorot lampu depan dari kendaraan yang melaju kencang ke arahku dan suara klaksonnya yang memekakkan telinga sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

Aku tahu bahwa saat itu aku mungkin langsung meninggal. Tewas kecelakaan akibat kebodohanku sendiri...Aku harap kedua orang tuaku dapat memaafkanku hik..hik

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saat tersadar aku sudah berada dalam pelukan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang kecoklatan. Wanita tersebut memandangku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca penuh kebahagiaan. Dibelakangnya duduk seorang pria yang juga memiliki ekspresi muka yang sama dengan wanita tersebut.

Mereka bercakap-cakap dengan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti walaupun terdengar familiar (bahasa native ku adalah bahasa inggris) sambil sesekali melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan mata yang lembut.

Aku mencoba untuk menyapa mereka tapi sayangnya tidak ada suara yang mau keluar dari tengorokanku. Jangankan untuk berbicara, untuk membuka mata saya aku harus mengeluarkan seluruh tenagaku. Rasanya capek sekali, seakan-akan tidak ada tenaga di dalam tubuhku.

Aku mencoba menggerakkan kedua tanganku. Mereka tidak seperti tanganku yang biasanya. Berkulit putih kemerah-merah dan terlihat lembut seperti kulit bayi. Aku tidak bisa melihat bagian tubuhku yang lain tapi aku yakin keadaan mereka sama dengan keadaan kedua tanganku. Aku merasa seperti bayi yang baru lahir.

...

...

...

Oke...mungkin itu jawaban dari keadaanku saat ini. Sepertinya aku menjadi bayi kembali. Hal ini juga menjelaskan kenapa wanita dan pria tersebut bertubuh besar seperti raksasa.

Saat itu aku baru sadar bahwa aku telah mengalami hal yang disebut "reinkarnasi" dan terlahir kembali sebagai bayi. Kedua orang itu mungkin adalah ayah dan ibuku yang baru.

Sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan terlahir kembali kerena toh aku juga sudah mati..

Tetapi ada satu hal yang tak kumengerti...

Kenapa aku masih memiliki ingatan dari kehidupanku yang lalu..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca**

 **Silakang tinggalkan review. Review seperti apapun akan sangat sangat berguna bagi cerita saya yang berikutnya**.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Baru

Selamat membaca

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki Mahouka kokosei no rettosei dan semua karakter kanon kecuali OC

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Momiji POV)**

Saat aku berumur satu tahun, aku mulai mengerti arti pembicaraan dari orang-orang dewasa di sekitarku.

Dari mereka aku mengetahui bahwa di kehidupan ini aku bernama Momoji Yuuki. Sepertinya pada saat ibuku mengandungku, ayah dan ibuku bertamasya di kota Kyoto di mana terdapat banyak pohon Momiji. Karena terpesona oleh keindahan pohon tersebut saat itu juga mereka memutuskan untuk memberikan nama"momiji" jika anak mereka yang lahir nanti adalah perempuan. Aku sendiri tidak keberatan karena dikehidupanku yang lalu aku juga memiliki nama yang berasal dari tumbuhan (Rose =mawar, Rosellia dapat diartikan sebagai gadis mawar)

Keluargaku tinggal di Otaru, sebuah wilayah di bagian barat pulau Hokkaido. Pada awal abad ke-20, kota Otaru berkembang sebagai sebuah pelabuhan yang menghadap Teluk Ishikari, Saat ini kota ini dikenal dengan kanal dan bangunan-bangunan kuno yang masih bertahan dan menurut yang kudengar dari keluargaku, Kota ini telah menjadi cagar budaya dan salah satu tempat wisata sejarah terindah di seluruh negeri. Di sepanjang kanal yang membelah kota ini, kita bisa melihat banyak bangunan berbata merah yang berjajar-jajar peninggalan abad ke-21 dan pada malam hari kanal tersebut akan diterangi oleh cahaya lampu yang semakin menambah keromantisan kota ini.

Kelurgaku adalah salah satu pemilik restoran sushii dari sekian banyak restoran sushii di Kota ini yang telah diwariskan secara turun-temurun sejak jaman kakek nenekku dulu. Setiap hari banyak orang yang datang ke sini untuk sekedar merasakan menu sushii keluargaku. Mereka datang dari seluruh penjuru negeri, bahkan orang asing pun sering berkunjung ke sini. Sepertinya restoran keluargaku menjadi terkenal setelah dinobatkan sebagai restoran sushii terbaik di jepang beberapa tahun lalu dan setelah mencoba sushii buatan ayahku, aku pun 100% sependapat dengan mereka. Setidaknya di kehidupan ini aku bisa bersyukur juga memiliki keluarga yang bisa kuandalkan _dan kaya he he_.

Saat aku berumur empat tahun, ayahku mulai melatihku untuk membuat sushii. Sebagai anak tunggal orang tuaku menaruh harapan besar padaku. Ayahku melatihku dengan keras. Akupun tak ingin mengecewakan mereka dan sejak saat itu mulai dari bangun tidur hingga aku merangkak kembali ke ranjangku, aku mempelajari seni membuat sushii. Mulai dari mengenal berbagai jenis daging ikan, nasi, saus dan teknik memotong, semuanya aku pelajari dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Saat aku merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke 15, ada dua hal yang kusadari dari pertama yaitu aku menyukai kegiatan memasak terutama dalam seni membuat sushii. Aku bahkan memenangkan juara pertama perlombaan memasak sushii tingkat nasional mewakili restoranku karena ayahku waktu itu jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa berpatisipasi padahal kompetisi ini penting demi mempertahankan reputasi restoran kami sehingga mau tidak mau aku yang waktu adalah satu-satunya orang yang menguasai teknik memasak ayahku, harus ikut serta.

Saat itu aku baru lulus SD dan sekedar mengingatkan kalau lawanku adalah veteran yang telah berpengalaman di atas 40 tahun dalam seni membuat Sushii. Kemenanganku menjadi perbincangan banyak orang dan aku menjadi terkenal diseantero negeri. Kru televisi dan surat kabar silih berganti datang ke rumahku untuk siaran khusus. Mereka menjulukiku sebagai anak Jenius yang cuma lahir dalam beberapa ratus tahun sekali. Keluargaku pun sangat bangga kepadaku. Mereka bahkan menggelar pesta besar-besaran demi merayakan kemenanganku. Aku pun bahagia dengan semua pujian mereka tapi ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang mengganjal di hati. Hal ini terkait dengan hal kedua yang ketemukan. Aku mempunyai rahasia kecil yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh orang tuaku...

Ngomong-ngomong entah kenapa jumlah reporter yang datang ke rumahku berkurang drastis setelah dua hari. Mungkin akhirnya mereka menyadari betapa membosankanya berita yang memuat tentang gadis biasa sepertiku. Aku sendiri bersyukur mereka akhirnya pergi karena terus terang kehadiran mereka sangat menganggu kehidupanku sehari-hari.

Hal yang kedua adalah aku ternyata telah berenkarnasi ke dalam dunia "Mahouka kokou rettosai", anime favoritku saat aku masih menjadi Rosellia Diaz. Hal ini kusadari setelah aku tanpa sengaja melihat ibuku menggunakan sihirnya untuk mendinginkan daging ikan saat ia membantu ayahku di dapur. O iya ibuku adalah seorang penyihir atau magician. Bagi yang belum tahu yang dimaksud dengan penyihir, penyihir adalah orang yang dapat memanipulasi Psion sehingga mereka dapat mengubah eidos. Aku sendiri belum mengerti apa itu dimaksud dengan Psion dan Eidos karena belum pernah diajari di sekolah. Beliau dulu adalah seorang penyihir yang bekerja di departemen pertahanan negara sebelum memutuskan berhenti bekerja untuk menikah dengan ayahku. Ngomong-ngomong ibuku bernama Asuna Yuuki. Beliau adalah wanita yang sangat cantik dan angun. Ibuku mempunyai rambut panjang lurus dan berwarna kecoklatan. Kulitnya-pun cerah dan halus. Aku sangat suka dipeluk ibukku karena aroma tubuhnya sangat harum walaupun sering membantu ayahku di dapur. Aku berharap semoga saat dewasa nanti aku dapat menjadi wanita seperti ibuku.

Meskipun sehari-hari ibukku berperilaku sangat lembut, tapi jangan pernah, aku ulangi..jangan pernah membuatnya marah...aku pernah membuat ibuku marah sekali saja dan saat itu aku tahu kenapa dahulu ibuku dijuluki "the Berseker Mad Dog" saat ia masih aktif sebagai prajurit negara. Bahkan bulu kudukku masih merinding saat mengingat kejadian itu.

Ayahku bernama Kazuto Yuuki. Tidak seperti ibuku yang berparas lembut. Ayahku terlihat seperti prajurit veteran yang telah hidup di medan perang sepanjang hidupnya. Puluhan bekas luka membekas di sekujur tubuhnya dan terutama bekas luka yang melintang di wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat sangar. Ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang besar dan berotot bak binaragawan membuatnya sangat ditakuti oleh semua orang yang belum mengenalnya. Saat aku tanya darimana dia mendapatkan bekas luka itu, dia bilang dengan bangga kalo dia mendapatkan luka tersebut saat ia berlatih membuat sushii waktu ia masih muda dulu. Aku terus terang tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu latihan membuat sushii macam apa yang membuat bekas luka yang mampu membuat malu prajurit yang di kirim ke medan perang...

Mungkin gara-gara penampilan ayahku juga, aku tidak bisa dekat dengan lawan jenisku hingga aku lulus dari SMP. Siapa juga yang berani mendekati puteri dari orang yang dijuki "Sang Hiu Pemakan Manusia" atau "Sang Anjing penjaga dari neraka". Terdapat rumor aneh yang mengatakan bahwa jika ada cowok yang berani mendekatiku maka esoknya dia akan menghilang tanpa jejak dan rasa daging ikan sushii di restoranku akan lain rasanya, mirip dengan daging manusia. Rumor-rumor semacam itu banyak bertebaran di sekolahku walaupun hal itu hanyalah salah paham dan sebenarnya ayahku adalah orang yang sabar dan hampir tidak pernah marah.

Sedikit bercerita tentang diriku, di sekolah aku termasuk anak yang dijauhi dan dibulli baik oleh anak cowok atau cewek. Walaupun menurutku penampilanku tidak begitu buruk, sejak aku masuk SMP, aku sulit mendapatkan teman laki-laki. Mereka seperti sengaja menjauhiku seakan-akan aku adalah wabah penyakit menular. Pernah suatu ketika aku mengajak berkenalan dengan anak laki-laki yang duduk disebelahku. Saat aku berjabat tangan dengannya, entah kenapa mukanya tiba-tiba memerah dan dia langsung berlari keluar kelas sambil berteriak "...aku tak punya penyesalan.." sambil meneteskan air mata. Hal ini membuatku shock. Apa sebegitu bencinya dia kepadaku. Sedangkan untuk teman-temanku yang cewek, mereka juga mengucilkanku. Walaupun mereka masih mau berbicara denganku, saat akan berganti pakaian untuk pelajaran olah raga, teman wanita di kelasku tak pernah mau berganti pakaian di ruangan yang sama denganku, saat kutanya mereka menjawab dengan muka memerah" maaf Momo-chan, aku takut pintu terlarang akan terbuka kalau kita berganti baju sama-sama". Aku tak mengerti apa maksud mereka.

Oke kembali ke topik. Ayah dan ibuku dahulu adalah teman sepermainan sejak mereka masuk SD. Ayahku sebenarnya telah menyukai ibuku sejak kecil tetapi tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanya karena tidak punya kepercayaan diri. Menurut ayahku, ibuku dulu adalah gadis yang sangat populer dan menjadi primadona sekolah. Waktu itu banyak pria yang menyukai dan dan berusaha mendekati ibuku walaupun beliau akhirnya menolak mereka semua, sebuah tindakan yang sangat berani pikirku karena menurut ayahku sebagian dari pria yang berusaha mendekati ibuku berasal dari 10 master klans. 10 Keluarga penyihir yang sangat berpengaruh di negeri ini.

Ayahku pun tindak tinggal diam. Demi memikat ibuku, ayahku berhenti dari sekolah lalu memutuskan untuk belajar membuat sushi di restoran milik keluarga Yuuki, keluarga ibuku yang terkenal dengan makananya. Ibuku sendiri tidak mau meneruskan usaha keluarganya dan memilih mengejar karirnya sebagai penyihir dan meninggalkan rumah. Singkat cerita setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu, ibuku akhirnya pulang ke kampung halamanya dan bertemu kembali dengan ayahku yang telah menjadi chef terkenal. Mereka saling jatuh cinta dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah. Happy END.

Walaupun telah pensiun tetapi bukan berarti Ibuku melupakan ilmu sihirnya. Sihir yang dimiliki ibu adalah sihir elemental. Elemen milik beliau adalah air. Ibuku bisa memanipulasi air di sekitarnya, mirip dengan Katara, istri dari avatar agg yang terkenal itu.

Beliau sering melatih sihirnya di gang yang jarang dilewati orang di sekitar rumah. Aku sering merasakan aura ibuku menguat saat beliau sedang menggunakan sihirnya. Auranya terasa sangat tajam dan menusuk, mirip aura hewan buas yang sedang memburu mangsanya, akan tetapi saat kutanya dia hanya menjawab " jangan khawatir sayang, ibu hanya berlatih sihir sambil mengusir tikus-tikus nakal kok ho ho ho". Dan entah kenapa mendengar jawaban ibu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Ngomong-ngomong latihan ini mulai dilakukan ibu setelah aku memenangkan kompetisi sushi beberapa tahun yang lalu dan anehnya bertepatan dengan hari dimana jumlah reporter yang menguntitku mulai berkurang drastis.

Pada waktu aku mengetahui ibuku adalah seorang penyihir, sejujurnya aku merasa sangat senang. Hal ini berarti ada kemungkinan kalau aku juga dapat menggunakan sihir walaupun ayahku bukanlah seorang penyihir. Didunia ini jika seorang penyihir menikah dengan non-penyihir, akan ada kemungkinan 50-50 anaknya juga adalah seorang penyihir. Dengan menjadi penyihir mungkin aku akan mempunyai kesempatan memasuki sekolah SMA sihir dan bertemu dengan tokoh favoritku, Tatsuya dan adiknya, Miyuki Shiba. Ahh hanya membayangkan dapat melihat mereka saja sudah dapat membuatku memasuki mode 'fan". Aku mungkin akan berteriak Kya..Kyaa saat bertemu mereka nanti ha ha ha

Aku memohon ibuku agar mengajari aku ilmu sihirnya jika aku ternyata juga dapat menggunakan sihir tetapi entah kenapa beliau selalu menolaknya. Ibuku bilang jika ada hal yang ingin beliau bicarakan denganku dulu jika aku serius ingin mempelajari ilmu sihir dan ini masih belum saatnya. Beliau juga bilang akan membicarakan hal ini saat aku lulus dari sekolah menengah nanti. Waktu itu Aku melihat raut wajah ibuku. Aku merasa ada berbagai macam perasaan yang tercampu aduk disana. Kesedihan, kekecewaan, kemarahan, ketakutan dan berbagai macam perasaan lain yang berbaur menjadi satu di bawah wajah tenang beliau.

Sejak saat itu aku selalu penasaran akan hal apa yang ingin dibicarakan beliau dan menunggu datangnya waktu itu, saat ibuku akhirnya akan mengungkapkan rahasianya...dan hari ini, malam sebelum aku menghadiri upacara kelulusanku dari sekolah menengah, waktu itu akhirnya tiba...

...walaupun terus terang, aku sudah dapat menebak hal apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan padaku...

 **Momiji pov**

 **(Rumah keluarga Yuuki, ruang keluarga).**

Aku duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan kedua orangtuaku. Saat aku baru selesei mempersiapkan keperluan untuk upacara kelulusan besok pagi, orang tuaku memintaku untuk menemui mereka di ruang keluarga. Aku langsung tahu saat itu akhirnya tiba juga..

"Momiji" Ayahku membuka percakapan. "waktu benar-benar cepat berlalu, ayah masih ingat saat pertama kali menggendongmu saat kau baru lahir dan sekarang kau sudah mau lulus SMP".

Ayahku tampak murung. Kurasa benar yang dikatakan orang. Orang tua ingin anaknya cepat dewasa,tapi saat melihat anaknya tumbuh dewasa, mereka merasa kesepian dan terkenang masa lalu.

Aku tersenyum "Ayah, tidak perlu khawatir, walaupun aku menjadi nenek-nenek sekalipun aku masihlah putri kecil ayah".

"Momiji, my little honey" Ayahku memalingkan wajahnya. Aku melihat butir-butir kristal yang berjatuhan di wajahnya. Aku merasa malu. Apa kata-kataku begitu membuatnya terharu...tingkahnya membuatku penasaran seperti apa reaksinya saat aku membawa calon suamiku nanti...aku harap julukan "hiu pemakan manusia" tidak menjadi kenyataan.

"Momiji" suara serius ibuku, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

Saat aku berpaling ke arah ibuku ibu, beliau menatapku dengan tajam.

"Hari ini ada hal penting yang ingin ayah dan ibu beritahukan padamu"

Beliau melihat ke arah ayahku, setelah ayah mengangguk, beliau bertanya lagi kepadaku.

"Momiji sebelum ibu bicara, ada hal yang ibu tanyakan kepadamu" ibu tampak serius dengan matanya yaang menatap lurus ke arahku..

"Apa itu?"

"Momiji, kau sudah lulus dari SMP dan selanjutnya kau akan memasuki SMA. Yang ingin ibu tanyakan apakah kau berniat untuk serius mempelajari sihir (Magic)?"

Setelah berpikir sejenak kemudian aku menjawab.

"YA bu. Aku serius ingin mempelajari sihir" jawabku dengan mantab.

Ibuku terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya.

Kemudian beliau kembali bertanya.

"Apakah kau sudah mengerti resiko menjadi seorang Magician?

"Ya aku tahu"

"Menjadi seorang magician, berarti harus selalu berjalan beriringan dengan kematian. Tidak ada tempat aman bagimu dan setiap saat kau harus siap mengorbankan hal-hal yang berharga bagimu demi melaksanakan misi yang diberikan oleh negara"

Ayah dan ibuku tampak sedikit terkejut dengan jawabanku. Mungkin mereka tidak menyangka jawabanku akan demikian detil.

"Kalo kau mengerti tentang hal itu mengapa kau tetap ingin menjadi seorang magician?" Kali ini giliran ayahku yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga bagiku..."

Ayahku menghela nafas." Momiji, ayah tid.."

"...dan aku tidak ingin apa yang terjadi pada ibu dan padaku terjadi lagi pada orang lain." Sebelum ayahku menyeleseikan kata-katanya, aku memotong pembicaraanya.

"Ibu aku sudah tahu kalau aku bukanlah anak kandung ayah..."

Mata ayah dan ibuku memblalak mendengar pengakuanku..

...dan aku juga adalah seorang modifikasi Magician.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Mungkin sudah ada yang bisa menebak apa kemampuan sebenarnya yang dimiliki oleh Momiji.

(petunjuk, kemampuanya berasal dari MC anime magic yang punya obsesi menjadi pahlawan (hero) untuk menyelamatkan orang lain ). Sengaja gak tak tulis judulnya biar cerita ini gak masuk kategori cross over.

Chapter selanjutnya adalah POV Asuna

.


End file.
